User talk:White angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:White angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 07:21, July 16, 2010 Heyy... ;D Hey look who it is.... ;) hahahahaha! Rachel I'm naturally crazy. Deal with it! 08:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sweetie blame the sugar and lack of sleep.... I'm naturally crazy. Deal with it! 08:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your wife isn't exactly very smart sometimes.... I'm naturally crazy. Deal with it! 15:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ;) You're amazing, you know that? Love you!! Rach I'm naturally crazy. Deal with it! 17 :03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha love you too.... I'm naturally crazy. Deal with it! 19:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) dont u mean whitelighter? Andrew.....please.... Andrew, please don't hate me for what's been going on..... But I completely understand if you would want to leave me. I feel like I'm ruining your life, like I've taken away so much from you. Talk to me later. Rach. Re: Indeed I am. And one 16th elf. XD THIS IS ODST!!! 16:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Feeding your dick into a dried blender would be easier. I have to manage over a thousand demons. THIS IS ODST!!! 17:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No. Another demon fusion has that job. THIS IS ODST!!! 17:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Cazzo no! Demon Fusions are not born. A suicidal demon finds you and fuses his soul to you. Giving you the phasing ability. Only three that I know of are in existence. (Me and two others) THIS IS ODST!!! 17:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) NOt really. Ate someone who tried to molest me though. THIS IS ODST!!! 17:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry bro but id rather not get into the shit thats been going on. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Its not the fact that its bad. its the fact that alot has happened and im the person to explain it all. PS. im going to england this week! Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll be in Notingham most of the week and London over the weekend.Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Im good Bro. i just got back from England. it wuda been really cool if u were at warhammer world the same time i was. God of Dragons 14:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) i wwas in London for the weekend. it was awesome. i got the new warhammer rule book. im gonna have alot of fun with the new Horde rule. God of Dragons 14:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Idk i havent heard from my girls in over two weeks. i miss them and im worried. God of Dragons 14:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) i have nothing. Sam was going to give me their number but i had to go. hes been missing ever sence. God of Dragons 14:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) R they ok? God of Dragons 14:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) To be honest ive given up on trying to help Rach. Its crule of me to but i cant do it anymore. God of Dragons 15:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) IM not even allowd to have kids anymore. I cant risk having a son. I miss Morgan and Siran so much. God of Dragons 15:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) theres a prophecy that my next son will kill Lilah and join the titans. he will basically end any chances for peace. God of Dragons 15:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) come to demigodhaven.chatango.com WOW where have u been man! go on chat and private message me God of Dragons 15:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC)